PS I Loathe You
by think.of.you
Summary: My Verison Comments are love
1. Character Intro

**Massie block:** Has finally won back her Alpha Status, and doesn't plan to give it back anytime soon. But what happens when the boys from the trailers come back to the main part of school. What is a girl to do? Remember her crush on Dempsey? Gone, caught him making out with a total LBR. But is she completely over Derrington? Only one way to find out...

**Alicia Rivera:** Is still dating Josh and loving it. Nothing will stop that! Right?!

**Claire Lyons:** Doesn't know if she should accept cam's apology. Will she? or will she move on to the next boy?

**Dylan Marvil:** Lost more weight, is passed the burping joke phase. Straightens her curly hair out and can't wait to show off her body to the boys.

**Kristen Gregory**: not much has changed for this girl. Her father is getting is selling more paintings and earning more money. Will Kristen's attitude change with it?


	2. Chapter 2

BOCD Hallways

**BOCD Hallways  
2 : 20  
Massie's POV**

A single eyebrow arched as Dempsey passed me in the hall and grinned. I was first to look away, I looked at my locker again. I pulled my Ralph Lauren tote bag off the hook and pulled it over my shoulder. "**Block."** I heard my last name being said from behind me. I already knew who it was, only one person dared to call me block and that was derrington. I thanked my luck silently that Claire's locker was next to mine. She turned before I did. A second later, I turned and faced him.

**"What do you want Derrick?"** I said sharply. My tone was harsh and I knew it from the way he flinched slightly.** "All I want is for you to get out of my way. Your blocking my locker"** He snapped back. It was my turn to flinch now. I took a small side step and turned on my heel, walking away. Claire followed after me quickly. I wasn't in the mood to replay that little scene there. Claire was silent behind me. I think she understood that I wasn't in the mood to talk.

Alicia found us as we entered another hallway. She followed into step automatically. Claire was at my left while Alicia was at my right. Dylan and Kristen were waiting for us at the exit doors. We all pushed though the doorways at the same moment. Walking down the stairs of BOCD at the same time. My grin came back as I spotted the rest of Derrick's Crew by a tree. Cam was staring at Claire as usual and it made me want to gag. Josh was grinning at Alicia, I could stand that more well because they were dating one and all. My amber eyes focused in as Derrick pushed though are line. Separating Claire and my arms. My teeth clenched together and I looked at Claire and Kristen. I grinned, **"I say we go over and talk to them."** My voice was calm and I linked Claire's arm though mine again. We changed our path and walked over to the boys.

On Que, I gave a slight nod and our arms dropped to our sides. Alicia looked at me for a moment before walking over to Josh. **"Boys."** I said simply, Derrick stared at me for a moment the looked down at the ground. I grinned in victory, You see, it was all a little game between him and I. Whoever made the first look away won. I was in the lead.

**"So Massie what do you want?"** He mocked me quietly, My jaw clenched. **"I. Want nothing, Alicia wanted to see Josh," **Massie said before looking at Alicia's confused expression. I sent her a play-along glance. **"Oh and I knew Claire missed Cam,"** I laughed as Claire's jaw dropped and Cam blushed. I didn't even realize Derrick was laughing along too. My attention flickered back to Derrick, who was grinning at me now. For some reason I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. **"Stop looking at me Derrick"** I said quickly. He chuckled once more and blushed softly.

I side glanced at Alicia who was grinning at me. My own grin disappeared. I had to remember I had an audience. Must stay focused. But it was so hard with Derrick's chocolate puppy dog eyes looking at me. I looked at him again and he covered the distance between us. He grinned and a confused expression appeared on my face. Before I realized what was happening, Derrick pressed his lips to mine. I heard a whole lot of gasps, eight gasps to be correct.


End file.
